


Science has no place in the bedroom

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sub Banjou Ryuuga, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Sento has a bad habit of dropping everything when he has a Science, and that has left Banjou in some compromising positions. Thankfully, the OT5 has a System for that.





	Science has no place in the bedroom

1.

"Banjou? You alive?"

The words, along with something prodding at his cheek, roused Banjou to a state of consciousness. Cracking his eyes open revealed Misora crouching in front of him, her finger not stopping its assault on his cheek until moved his head aside. That was about all he could move easily after all; his arms and legs still chained to the stairs.

"The fuck are you doing?" 

Misora shrugged. "Tired. Wanted to sleep."

"Didn't Sento tell you we were doing…" he looked down to where a pillow had been thrown over his privates, "uh, stuff tonight?"

"Yeah," Misora agreed. "That was three hours ago."

"Three hours?!"

"Did you have fun?"

"I...." The start had been fun, yeah, but then Sento said he'd come up with an idea, that he wanted to write it down before he forgot, and then… _fuck_. "Has it really been three hours?"

"Sawa went home half an hour ago."

"Oh." Wait. But that meant he'd been _fucking chained to the stairs for three hours._ "SENTO! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Misora rolled her eyes and grabbed onto him. "He's still writing. Calm down. I'll…"

For once in his life, Banjou found himself glad for the days when she'd used to chain him up when they were alone; turned out it meant she knew how to undo the bonds, too, in a way that didn't involve flexing until they broke. He tried to stand as soon as he was free, but ended up tripping over his still-asleep feet and falling flat on his face, causing Misora to laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Maybe not," she agreed. "And he shouldn't have done that. We'll have to talk. But for now…"

She crouched down beside him again, and Banjou buried his face in his arms, realizing just how exposed he was.

"Come to bed with me."

"Huh?" That… wasn't what he was expecting.

"Come to bed with me," she repeated, a hand tracing patterns over his upper back. "I'm tired. You were sleeping. I don't want you running away. We can cuddle, just this once."

"Just this once, huh?" 

"Yeah," She agreed. "Oh, but…."

A piece of fabric was flung onto his head.

"Put some underwear on first."

* * *

2.

"What are you doing?"

Banjou couldn't exactly see Sawa's hands working behind him, but he could feel the chains shift as she worked the lock open. "I thought you guys talked about this."

"We did," Sawa agreed. "Can't really say I expected to be the first to pick up for Sento, but at least he might be able to get the parts he wants now."

"Didn't you say you'd continue for him, though?" The metal was cold against his back as he pressed into it, unwilling to give up the feeling just yet.

"Never said I had to continue on his terms though—there." His wrists now free, Sawa circled back in front of him. "Want a hand up?"

Banjou shook out his arms, then nodded. She offered him the promised hand, and a hug once he got to his feet, then led him over to sit on the edge of Misora's bed.

"I don't know if you've done this with him or not," Sawa explained, "but if we're going to be exploring things together, we need to work out rules and boundaries. Now tell me: what exactly do you want out of this scene?"

* * *

3.

"Fuck!"

Kazumin withdrew his hand and grinned as Banjou slouched forward in an ineffective attempt to protect his stomach.

"Huh. Didn't know you were that ticklish."

"Shut up Bakazumin."

"Not like you can do anything about it."

"My hazard level's higher."

"Can still pin you pretty easily, lightweight."

"Wanna be-ah!!!"

His words were cut off with a shriek as Kazumin began tickling him in earnest once again.

Oh, this was gonna be a _fun_ night.

* * *

4.

"Well, this is new." 

Sawa scraped a fingernail along Banjou's exposed chest, loosening a trail of dried wax. He arched into the touch as he usually did, even as his face settled into a sheepish smile.

"Well, since I have to deal with Magma now, I thought it might be good to see if I can get used to the heat, y'know? And, well, this is gentler and doesn't last as long, but it's still in the right direction." He sighed, stretching as much as his bonds would allow. "Hopefully it's all useless anyway. Sento thinks he knows how to optimize the driver better so the heat's not as bad, but…." his eyes trailed toward the top of the stairs. Sawa let him look for a moment, still picking off bits of dried wax, then gently guided his head and attention back towards her.

"Do you want to do more?"

"Hell yeah."

"Safeword still _entropy_?"

"Yep."

Sawa picked up one of the still burning candles, and examined the body before her.

"Well then. As he'd probably say, let's continue the experiment."

* * *

5.

There were no words, only sobs as Banjou sat at a dark café table, his mind finally finding the time and peace needed to process all that had happened in the past few days. There was no Sento anymore. Instead there was Katsuragi; a man who didn't trust him, a man who, all things being equal, would see him dead in hopes of saving the world. A man who was downstairs, scribbling furiously on Sento's whiteboards, probably attempting to figure out a year's worth of answers in one night.

It was overwhelming, and unreal, just like everything else in his life over the past two years. Maybe everything else ever, as more and more of his past drifted into place in weird ways, and a vivid, inexplicable flashback still shook fear in his mind.

"Told you he'd still be up here."

The lights came on, a blanket was thrown around his shoulders, and Banjou looked up to find himself surrounded by three familiar—if tear-blurred—forms.

"The hell, guys?" he asked, frantically scrubbing at his face.

Sawa sat down across from him, gently taking his hands in hers. "We said we'd take care of you when Sento wasn't around, didn't we?"

Kazumin ruffled his hair. "If he's really as gone as he seems, that just means we've got to step up our game."

Misora flopped herself over his back, nuzzling at his neck. "We love you, idiot."

It was nice, not being alone that night.

* * *

+1

"You look worried," Sento noted, kneeling down so he was eye-level with Banjou, a hand reaching to cup his bandaged face.

Banjou didn't make eye contact as he shrugged. "Well, you did kinda say you wanted to kill me, after all."

"Yeah…." Sento sighed. "Sorry about that. I'd say it wasn't me, but… it was the me that didn't know you. Or just knew your biological composition at least. I know better now—you think with your heart as much as your fists. You open yourself up too much. And like Queen Vernage said, you're kind of our hope."

Banjou chuckled. "Not sure if I'll believe it's you if you don't throw in at least one insult."

"Just trying to make up for past sins," Sento replied with a shrug. "As it is, I don't expect you to trust me enough to do anything tonight, and our bodies could probably do with a break anyway. So, what I'm suggesting is just you and me sleeping together, just sleeping, tonight."

"Promise you're not gonna leave this time?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be.”


End file.
